You Belong With Trixie!
by Dooplissthefanficwriter
Summary: Twilight Is dating Flash Sentry! But Trixie will never let that happen because Flash Sentry is Worst ponY and Twixie is my OTP!1! I will Go down with this SHIP!11! Thsi SHtorefh IZ abouyetet Trixie winning Twilight's heart from Worst pony the EVIL Flash Sentry!11! Twixie FOEVEAH!11! SOREJOYAHX THE STORTEH!111! NU FLAMEZ PLZ CAUSE DIS STOREH IS TOTALEH SERIOAUS SO NE
1. The Beginning of a love story!

AN: He dis iz mah frst sipfic so beee neic and nuuu flamez k?

* * *

I am Trixie Lulamoon.

Today is a gloomy day... Why do you ask? Because [dramatic pause] I wasn't dating Twilight! I have always loved her ever since I first arrived in ponyville, and I had kept it a secret ever since! I shouldn't have kept it a secret! I should have told her sooner! Now she is dating...[dramatic pause again! lol!] Flash Sentry! Nopony likes flashj Setstereh! Especially not me! He ruined ed my OTP for crying out loud! Mah OTP! How can she love that HORRID stallion and not me! ME! The Great and Powerful Trixie needs to know how she can win Twilight's heart! Suddenly, an idea suddenly came into her head. I will find Twilight Sparkle and tell her to dump Flash Sentry for somepony who truely loves her! ME! And then Trixie teleported out of her wagon house to find Twilight Sparkle.


	2. Looking For Love!

AN: WHEN WE LAST LEFT TRIXIE She waS loking for twilight and now she founed he!11111!11!11

* * *

Hey! It's Twilight! Now I need to confess my love! But, hold on a second [dramatic pause], she is with Flash Sentry! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! MY OTP! Ruined! That's IT! Maybe if I use the love poison from Twilight's Hearts and Hooves Day book, then Twilight Will fall in love with me and not Flash Sentry! Trixie made the poison and gave it to Twilight, and then cast an attraction spell on herself. Twilight fell in love with Trixie! The end! ONLY... [dramatic pause Yay I luv dramatic pauses] everypony fell in love with Trixie! Oh no! What will Trixie do? She wanted Twilight and only Twilight to fall in LOVE with her! To be continued...


	3. Trixie Has a Bisexual Sex Party!

AN: WARINIGN: THEKwheRE IS A LOTS AND LOSTS OF SEX IN DIS CHAPETER! IF YOU HAT SEX DO NOFDT READ!11!

* * *

When we last left our hero, Trixie Lulamoon, everypony in Equestria fell in love with her! Now she is forced to have sex with everypony until she finds Twilight in her sex crowd! If the pony she finds is NOT Twilight, she has sex with the pony! The first pony she finds is OH NO! Luckile its not Flashuntere. Yay! Lyare Heartstrings! Well, time to have sex with her then! She hugged and kissed her in then lips, sex parts having Sex! Luckily, it wasn't as mind blowing as the sex Trixie would have with Twilight. She later proceeded to have sex with ponies like the jelly pony Best poneh!, Bon bion I hate he because she gets in the way of my Luyra/noteworthey ship!, King Sombrera He's bac because I had a crush on him!, the statue of Didcorde Everypony knows that episode isn't cannon! Discord is a Villain! he shouldn't have even been reformed!, and even Rainbow dash the funny thing is that RD is a lesbian because my deadcannon said so! Which means that is is Cannon! Finally, after all this time having sex, Trixie has finally found Twilight! And then, *gasp* they had SEX! The most mind blowing sex ever! And it was all a dream!


	4. Make Your Dream Come True Trixie!

AN: IT triunes out that Trixie has sex with Twilight and ita was alto a fdraenm! Time to mak it come twiu Trixie!

* * *

Trixie woke up. That's when I realize, it was only a dream! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I have to find Twilight and save her from Flash Sentry! I went out, asking where she was I learned that Twilight planned on dating Flash Sentry at a night club See? that proves dat Flash Sentary is Evil! He takes Twilight To a night club! Dat screams Evil! I have to go and save Twilight from the evil night club and the evil Flash Sentry! Then Twilight will fall in love with me! This is it! It's time to make my dream come true!


	5. Singing At The Night Club!

AN: YOuOI YOU QWILL NW WhY THE STOREEH IS CALLREDED YOU BELONG WITH TRIXIE!11111 2 HORARAh!

* * *

I put on my make up and my best cape an hat on, and set off to the night club. When I arrived, I saw her with Flash Sentry! Nooooooooooooooooooo! Suddenly, I had an Idea! I could sing to Twilight and make her realize, she loves me and I love her! She belongs with Trixie! Dis is my favoerite part Yayayay! Trixie Gets up on stage, and starts to sing.

"This is for the pony I love, her name, is Twilight Sparkle" Trixie said before singing, then sung.

The incredibly original lyrics enchanted everyone who heard them, especially Twilight Sparkle.

Can't You see? You belong With Trixie!

After singing, Trixie went of the stage because Twilight wanted to see her.

"That was AMAZING Trixie!" Twilight said, "I'm TOTALLY dumping Slash Sentry for you because you really love me!"

"WHAT!? NOT IF I can help it!"

"Who said that! It totally interrupted the romantic moment!" Everypony said.

"ME!" Said the voice, and Chrysalis and Her changeling swarm crashed in through the ceiling.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. A Wiald Crystalis Appears!

AN: OH Neos A PLOt TWISIST!1111!1!11!

* * *

"WHAHAHAAHAHAHA" Said the evil Queen Chrysalis, "FOOLS!"

"What Is Going on!?" Twilight Screamed, I was scared as well.

"We have used one of our changeling spies to feed off you!" Chrysalis said, pointing at Flash Sentry. HAHHA Looks liek Flash Sentret IS Evil after all!

Flash sentry revealed that he was a changeling and grabbed Twilight and kidnapped her.

"WHAHAHAHA!" Said Crysalis, "Now that we have Twilight, we can rule Equestia!"

And then Chrysalis and her changeling army went back to the hive with Twilight... EVILLY!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! I cried. It was over! I will never get my love, Twilight.

"Do not worry! I'll help you because they killed my friend and girlfriend!" It was... SONIC!

"Yay! Sonic!" I cried with glee, "Now let's go and stop Chrysalis!"

And we went off to kill the evil Queen Chrysalis... HEROICALLY!


	7. Quest For Chysalis Gen Of Evul!

AN: YAya! TIME FOR MoAT EPACNEASS An ROMANMCE OF LOVIEEE!1!1111!

* * *

After an awesome adventure of awesome proportions and awesomeness, they finally reached the changeling hive! There the evil Queen Chrysalis was, being the evil changeling she was. Twilight was in a cocoon in the same room! We had to save her! We attacked, but Sonic and I were outnumbered! We fought back, and I was captured, and Sonic was killed.

"Ahh! They killed me!" Screamed Sonic, and he died.

It wauz very Bloody and gory. I was in the same place as Twilight, in a dungeon. I told her I was sorry, she told me it was okay, and pulled me close. Guess what happened? We had SEX! The most amazing, most mind-blowing sex EVER in the history of EVER! Now, all we had to do was escape! It would be easy!


	8. The Graet Escatpe!

AN: TIWJME TPFOR THE GRSAT EASCAPE!111!

* * *

Trixie and Twilight were able to get out easy by killing the guard that guarded them like guards do. The kept running through hoards of changlings, killing every single one of them. Soon later, we were at Chrysalis's throne room.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted the evil changeling Flash Sentry.

"No way!" Shouted Twilight, and blasted him with a magical beam of magical energy and was dead.

"We're here, Chrysalis!" Screamed Twilight.

'WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the evil Queen Chrysalis, "So you wish to fight me?"

"Yeah!" We both shouted, and attacked the evil Queen Chrysalis.

To be Contintued! In Dad finale battle!


	9. Da Finale Bsttele!

AN: DA FAINLAE A BTETETLE! !111! FATRER DIS WE CAN SEE THE WEDDING THAT IS MAH FAVLRIE PART OF THE STORY!1!11!

* * *

When we last left Trixie and Twilight, we were fighting the evil Queen Chrysalis. This is that battle, the FINAL battle! Twilight blasted Chrysalis with a magical blast of magical energy! But, it didn't work! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"WHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA! Is that the best you can do!?" Said the evil Queen Chrysalis befor blasting Twilight with a evil blast of evil energy that knocked out Twilight.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, the charged at the evil Queen.

Then she swatted me away like a fly, and knocked Trixie out. I thought it would be all over, but my love for Twilight, and her love for me, restored us back to health! We awoke and transformed Sailor Moon style! With the power of love we defeated the evil Queen Chrysalis! Chrysalis lay on the floor, defeated.

"Please, I'm begging you!" She said, "I'll never be evil again! Just please, don't kill me!"

"Nah," We said, and killed her anyway.

When we turned back to normal, we realized that Twilight had lost her wings! A curse that was on her shoulders for an entire season I aleways hated tose wings! wanted Twilight to stay a unicorn because unicron Twilight is better!

"Now what?" Twilight asked, "We just defeated Chrysalis for ruining our date, what should we do? Victory is BORING!"

Suddenly, I had an idea! "Let's get MARRIED!" I said.

"Awesome! That is the best idea in the history of ideas!" Twilight Screamed!

So we went to get married in the next chapter!


	10. The Wedding!

It was time! Today was the day, I was going to live my lifelong dream of marrying Twilight Sparkle! The unicorn walked down the isle, very pretty looking, Twilight's friends were the bridesmaids, Spike was the best dragon, and the CMC were the flower fillies!

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon. If anypony objects, speak now, or forever hold your feelings." Princess Celestia said.

Obviously, Nopony Complained.

"Now Twilight, do you take Trixie to be your lawfully wedded mare?"

"I do."

"And Trixie, do you take Twilight to be your lawfully wedded mare?"

"I do!"

"I know pronounce you mare and mare. Wedding rings please?"

Spike gave Celestia the wedding rings

"you may kiss the bride"

We kissed, and everypony was happy! Everypony congratulated Twilight and me for our foaly matripony Freindship IS Whitchcraft FTW! And then we went off on our

honeymoon, and our friends talked about how happy they were for us.

"That was so romantic!" Said Rarity.

"I have never attended such an awesome wedding!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Ah reckon there was, and never will be a finer wedding," said Applejack.

"It was okay... I guess," said Fluttershy

"Still a better love story than Twilight." Pinkie Pie said under her breath.

THE END

AN: So yafh hop you lieaked mah storeh! Becuz moa wil coame son!1!


End file.
